taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
The Man
“'The Man'” is the fourth track from Taylor’s seventh studio album, ''Lover''. As of January 28, 2020, it became the fourth single off of the album. Background It was first announced in Swift’s September 2019 Vogue interview. In an interview with Billboard magazine upon receiving the first-ever Woman of the Decade award, Swift explained that the song is about sexism and double-standards in the workplace, basing it off her personal experiences in the music industry and suggesting that women have to work harder to succeed. She said in the interview, A lyric video for the song was released on February 7, 2020 and features an animation of a woman in a suit trying to succeed in the business world, who climbs the corporate ladder.Kaufman, Gil. "Taylor Swift is Our Fearless Leader in 'The Man' Lyric Video: Watch." Billboard, 7 February 2020. Retrieved 8 February 2020. Lyrics '1 I would be complex, I would be cool They'd say I played the field before I found someone to commit to And that would be okay for me to do Every conquest I had made would make me more of a boss to you 'Pre-chorus I’d be a fearless leader I'd be an alpha type When everyone believes ya: What's that like? 'Chorus I’m so sick of running as fast as I can Wondering if I'd get there quicker if I was a man And I'm so sick of them coming at me again 'Cause if I was a man, then I'd be the man I'd be the man I'd be the man '2 They'd say I hustled, put in the work They wouldn’t shake their heads and question how much of this I deserve What I was wearing, if I was rude Could all be separated from my good ideas and power moves 'Pre-chorus And they would toast to me, oh, let the players play I’d be just like Leo in Saint-Tropez 'Chorus I'm so sick of running as fast as I can Wondering if I’d get there quicker if I was a man And I'm so sick of them coming at me again 'Cause if I was a man, then I'd be the man I’d be the man I'd be the man 'Bridge What's it like to brag about raking in dollars And getting bitches and models? And it's all good if you're bad And it's okay if you're mad If I was out flashing my dollars I'd be a bitch, not a baller They'd paint me out to be bad So, it's okay that I'm mad 'Chorus I'm so sick of running as fast as I can Wondering if I'd get there quicker if I was a man (you know that) And I'm so sick of them coming at me again (coming at me again) 'Cause if I was a man (if I was a man) Then I'd be the man (then I'd be the man) I'm so sick of running as fast as I can ''(as fast as I can) Wondering if I'd get there quicker if I was a man ''(hey) And I'm so sick of them coming at me again ''(coming at me again) 'Cause if I was a man (if I was a man), then I'd be the man I'd be the man I'd be the man (oh) I'd be the man ''(yeah) I'd be the man ''(I'd be the man) 'Outro If I was a man, then I'd be the man Trivia * This is the third song of Taylor Swift to use profane language. However, this is the only song to use profane language twice. * Swift performed this song at the American Music Awards in November 2019 while wearing a white jumpsuit, reminiscent of a prison uniform, with the names of all her previous albums printed on it. This suggests that "The Man" may be based on her legal dispute with Scooter Braun and Scott Borchetta in order to secure her masters.Ahlgrim, Callie. "Taylor Swift Began Her AMAs Performance with 'The Man,' A Song About Double Standards and Sexism." Insider, 24 November 2019. Retrieved 8 February 2020.Miller, Jordan. "Power Moves: Taylor Swift Readies Next 'Lover' Single." Breathe Heavy, 24 January 2020. Retrieved 8 February 2020. Live performances Lyric video References Category:Lover singles Category:Lover songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift